


Tattoo You

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just waiting on a friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo You

“You’re mad.”

“Quite possibly,” Sirius agreed cheerfully, barely hiding his wince. “But you’ve known that since I was eleven.”

“Obviously not the extent of it.” Remus shook his head as Sirius winced again. “And you look like a derelict.”

“A what?” His eyebrow lifted and he glanced at the girl guiding the needle over his exposed chest. “What d’you think, ducks? Do I look like a bum?”

“Hmm?” She lifted her lazy eyes to his and smiled slowly, licking her heavily coated, red lips as she ran her gaze over him. She finally shrugged and glanced at Remus before lowering the needle back to Sirius’s chest. “I’ve had worse.”

“There? See, Moony?”

“Oh yes, that’s a ringing endorsement, isn’t it?” Remus walked a few steps away, staring at the variety of artwork on the wall. “Good to know that Glinda, the good witch here, has had worse.”

“Your friend always this uptight?”

Sirius grinned as Remus stiffened in indignation. “You’ll have to forgive him, love. Almost that time of the month.” He stifled a laugh as Remus turned to glare at him, winking broadly. “Besides, he’s got a thing about needles. Make him jumpy as a cat.”

“What do you think Moody’s going to say about that,” Remus nodded to Sirius’s chest, “when he sees it?”

“Moody will, most likely, not comment at all, as he’s given up on me being anything more than I already am. And, if he does say anything, it’s likely to be regarding my taste. And,” he curled his hand under his head and watched the girl put the finishing touches on his flesh, “the only one I’m concerned about liking my taste, Mr. Moony, is you.”

“You’re not amusing in the slightest.”

Sirius’s eyes were lit, but with something other than humor. “I wasn’t trying to be amusing, Remus.”

**

“You’ve got to be kidding.” Sirius rolled his eyes and nodded toward the store again. “Absolutely not.”

“The way I see it,” Sirius sighed softly and continued walking in the direction of the subject of discussion, “either you walk in with me or, I go inside by myself, try one on and run out into the street begging you to tell me it makes you want me.”

“As opposed to just doing it in the store then?”

“I promise, come into the store willingly and I won’t say a word that might make all these people that we’re never likely to see ever again in our entire lives think that you pin me to the mattress every night and make me beg you to let me come.”

Remus’s cheeks darkened, as did his eyes. “You never beg.”

“You’ll have to try harder then.” Sirius gave one more glance at the store then looked at Remus, dare in his eyes. “Well?”

“I don’t like leather.”

Sirius pushed Remus into a nearby alleyway; ignoring the few people he bumped into, knowing Remus would apologize on their behalf. Finally in the half darkness, he shoved Remus against the wall and braced him there with his hips, his cock hard even through his jeans. The short, wild growth of beard rasped against Remus’s clean-shaven skin as Sirius pressed a rough, hot kiss against his lips, sliding a leg between both of Remus’s.

“You don’t like leather?” Sirius whispered softly as he guided Remus’s hand down toward his erection, closing his eyes as the warm heat rested against him. His free hand hooked the collar of his t-shirt and tugged it down as he arched his neck slightly, bending it in natural submission. “Then I suppose I should return this to the tattoo parlor, eh?”

Remus’s body shook slightly as he lifted his hand, catching the silver ring with his finger. “What the fuck is this, Padfoot?”

“What do you think it is?”

“I think it’s your very subtle way of asking for trouble.”

“I think,” Sirius pulled away just to feel the tension coil in Remus’s finger, the shiver of the temptation to jerk him forward, “it looks rather dashing.”

“Domesticated.”

Sirius’s eyes flashed, humor and hunger in the gray depths. “Owned.” He leaned in and brushed his lips softly over Remus’s, pulling away as the other man leaned in. “Perhaps you can chain me to the bed with it.”

“Perhaps,” Remus twisted his finger in the ring and pressed downward, the force guiding Sirius down to his knees, “I won’t be quite so predictable.”

Sirius wasted no time, his hands moving to Remus’s jeans and unfastening them, pushing fabric out of his way, his hand snaking in to grasp Remus’s cock and pull it free into the cool night air. Remus’s body shuddered, his finger tightening on the collar ring and pulling Sirius forward.

“Yes,” Sirius whispered, his tongue flickering over the glistening head. “Harder.”

Remus wound his other hand in Sirius’s long hair and guided his head down toward his erection. He didn’t speak, though the movements of his hands, tugging at Sirius’s hair, at the collar, pulling him closer said more than enough.

With a barely audible groan, Sirius wrapped his mouth around Remus’s cock, the hard flesh sliding over his tongue. His lips tightened toward the base and he pulled back as far as the curved finger at his neck would allow. He sucked hard then let his mouth move forward again, the sound of Remus’s breathing overshadowing the distant rush of cars on the street beyond.

When he pulled back again, Remus stopped him sooner. “Bad dog,” he purred, rolling his hips forward. Sirius swallowed his groan with Remus’s cock, his mouth pulling at the tender flesh as his hands found Remus’s hips, gripping them tightly. His fingernails dug into Remus’s skin, his mouth moving and tightening, loosening and sucking, licking and stroking. He could barely breathe, his senses overwhelmed with the rich hot scent of Remus’s need tinged with the barest hint of leather as he tugged at the collar, the movement deepening the impressions it left on Sirius’s neck.

Remus muttered a soft curse, his back arching away from the wall behind him as he came deep in Sirius’s throat. His fingers clutched convulsively and Sirius grunted as the collar cut into his throat, his nails drawing blood from Remus’s flesh.

“Holy fuck, Moony.” Sirius pulled away as Remus slumped back against the wall, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. He ran a finger beneath the collar and then smiled ferally. “I think you may have lied a bit when you said you didn’t like the collar.”

“What exactly did you expect?” Remus asked lightly, leaning forward to hook his finger in the ring once again, pulling Sirius to his feet. “You lie there on that fucking tattoo table like some sort of lounging god…”

Sirius smiled triumphantly. “I knew it got to you!”

“And then you do this,” he jerked the collar and caught Sirius in a bruising kiss. When he pulled back they were both panting. “However,” he released Sirius and adjusted his clothes, moving away from the wall and toward the street.

“Where’re you going?”

“Turnabout,” Remus smiled as he spun back to Sirius before completing the turn and continuing in his previous direction, “is fair play.”

“Where are you going?”

Remus nodded his head toward the building he’d just been leaning against, the one he’d protested entering. “Shopping.”

**

The smell of leather permeated the air. “’S like a bloody farm.”

“And when,” Remus cocked an eyebrow, “have you ever been on a farm?” He pulled a leather jacket from the rack and held it up in front of him, the dark, supple black gleaming. “And since when have you objected to the smell of leather?”

“I wasn’t objecting…”

“Right.”

“I was insinuating that perhaps,” he caught Remus’s hand and pressed it hard to his erection, “there was something else better that we could be doing.”

“Such as?” Remus freed his hand and rehung the jacket, moving further into the store. Sirius growled low in his throat, the sound wavering between irritation and arousal as Remus wove his way through leather, lace, silk and rubber.

Sirius glanced around at the rest of the clientele then followed Remus, watching with predatory eyes as he stopped, fingers tracing over an intricate pattern of lace on something that, other than being fabric, was completely unrecognizable to Sirius. “What in bloody hell is that?”

Remus held it up, looking at it clinically. “You don’t want to try it on?”

“I don’t _do_ lace.”

“No?” Remus turned and smiled at Sirius, long and slow and sultry. “Pretty little thing like you?”

“I’m a poof,” Sirius whispered hotly, pressing closer to Remus, “not a girl.” He snagged the lace from out of Remus’s hand. “You want someone in that, I suggest you stop shagging blokes.”

“I don’t shag blokes,” Remus reminded him coolly, his eyes matching his tone. “I shag you. A difference you’d do well to note, Mr. Padfoot.”

Sirius blew out a hot breath and shook his head. “Right. Back to this then. You want Lily. I want James.”

“You’ve had James.”

“I’ve had you too, and you’ve had me, so I really don’t see why we’ve got to go on with this. I wanted a nice fucking night out with my…with you, and you’ve…”

“I was joking, Sirius.” His tone had gone from cool to hard. “A stupid, simple joke. However, if you think that that’s what I want, I see no point in continuing this charade of an evening.” He started to walk off, stopping as Sirius’s hand closed around his upper arm. “Let me go, Sirius.”

“I’ve never once looked at a girl and thought I wanted her.” Sirius’s voice was low. “I know that you have. If I get a bit…”

“Touched?”

“Sometimes I think perhaps you want something more than I give you.”

“You always give me exactly what I want, Sirius.” Remus looked away from the door toward the counter, his eyes lighting on a selection of accouterments. “Are we done?”

“I’m not wearing any fucking lace.”

“Lace,” Remus informed him, his hand trailing over the front of Sirius’s pants as he walked past, “doesn’t scratch nearly as good as stubble.”

Sirius grit his teeth and swallowed, his eyes drifting almost closed as Remus’s fingers skated across the leather. “Where’re you going?”

“Looking around.” Remus headed toward the counter on the opposite side of the store, moving deliberately toward the clerk who was half-leaning against the glass.

Sirius moved closer, one eye on Remus and the other on the selection of clothes that he passed. He stopped a few feet away and pulled a pair of leather pants free of the rack, pretending to look them over as the clerk leaned closer to Remus with a soft, rough laugh.

“Well, yeah, there’s leather, love.” Sirius shoved the pants back onto the rack and moved closer as the clerk reached out and pointed to something in the case then relaxed her hand, letting it settle on Remus’s. Sirius felt the annoyed growl rise up in his throat but pushed it down. She wasn’t Remus’s type – wasn’t Lily, his mind added snidely – too plump and buxom, but he was still looking at her with interest, his attention not directed toward Sirius at all. “But metal really is the way to go. More constrictive. And it feels much better going in.”

“I would think leather would cling to the skin better, especially once it got wet.”

“Over time the leather softens. It’s good for the first bit, but after that, it’s less of a kick for your,” she paused long enough to tap a long, black fingernail against the back of Remus’s hand, “partner.”

“Is that so?” He cocked an eyebrow at her then used his free hand to tap the counter again. “And those?”

“Pretty to look at, not the best for daily use.”

“I see.”

She leaned forward, her breasts brushing against Remus’s fingertips. “If you wanted to test anything out…”

Remus glanced back at Sirius and gave him a slow, wicked smile. “Actually, I was wondering if you had any leashes.”

“Leashes?”

His smile widened as Sirius shifted, his hand fingering the collar beneath his shirt. “A short leash.”

“Of course we do.” She reached under the glass and pulled out a length of chain with clips at either end. “We also have some with lining over the chain in case you don’t want to damage your bed.”

“May I?” Remus took it from her hand and walked over to Sirius, pushing his shirt out of the way and hooking his finger through the metal loop of the collar. “Pouting is so unattractive.”

Sirius licked his lips as the soft click of the clip sounded beneath his chin. “You’re a bastard, Moony.”

Remus hooked his finger through the clip on the other end of the chain and tugged, forcing Sirius to fall in step behind him. “We’ll take this one.”

“Oh.”

“Now.”

“And this.” Remus tapped on the counter. “Metal, just so it matches.”

“Remus…” Heat suffused Sirius’s face.

Remus leaned in and gave Sirius’s earlobe a sharp, hard nip. “I’m afraid without it, you’re not going to last through what I have planned for you.” He ran this thumb along the length of Sirius’s erection. “And that, my friend, would be a terrible shame.”

Sirius placed several pounds on the counter. “Keep the change.”

Remus tugged on the chain as he started for the door. “Do me a favor, won’t you, Sirius?”

His voice was breathless. “What?”

Remus jerked the chain hard and Sirius’s cock jerked in response. “Don’t try and keep up.”  



End file.
